Falling
by lukadarkwater
Summary: A pure and simple Zoethian fluff fic


The air was warm around Zoey as she looked up into the Endermage's eyes. They were dancing and happy, warm even. They glowed a soft purple in the dim light of their room and it brought a smile to her face.  
It was rare that she ever saw Rythian this happy but when she did, she couldn't help but smile with him.  
"You're awfully happy this evening." She said  
He shrugged and leaned against the table behind him. "It was a good day. We should have picnics more often."  
"What about you falling into the lake. Was that part of the good day?"  
Rythian's eyebrow quirked but the smile twitched on his lips "I seem to recall you pushing me. I don't believe that I fell."  
"I think you fell."  
Rythian got up and walked over to her. Even though Zoey was tall, Rythian was taller and so he could easily glare down at her while he folded his arms and said "Oh really?"  
"Really."  
"What proof do you have?"  
"My own word."  
"Tell me what value that has again." He said leaning so close to her that she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.  
"It's has all the-"  
Zoey was cut off as Rythian slipped one arm around her waist and the other softly ran through her pony tail.  
"Wha- what are you doing."  
Rythian's smile only grew broader and he proceeded to slip the pony-tail holder out of her hair.  
"I like your hair down." He said and lifted a strand of it up to the light.  
"It doesn't get in the way if it is up." She managed to say, while her blush crept to her ears.  
"Mhmmm," he mumbled and tilted his head down to her neck. Zoey tensed as she felt his lips softly brush against the soft skin at the base of her neck and managed to squeak "Rythian?"  
"Yes?" he said, his head moving back to look at her face. Zoey felt her heart skip a beat as they locked eyes and Rythian took advantage of her silence to move the hand that had been running through her hair to trace her jawline.  
"But really," he said as his hand came to rest against the back of her neck, "You should wear your hair down more often."  
"Ryth-" she was cut off as Rythian moved his finger to her lips and leaned even closer to her whispering, "You talk too much"  
She didn't have time to respond before Rythian's lips were against hers. She gasped, her face turning to flames as his arm tightened around her waist, deepening the kiss.  
He pulled back slightly to move his kisses to her neck and Zoey shivered against him.  
"Rythian, what are you doing?" She gasped  
"I'm kissing you  
Zoey didn't know how to respond "Ryth-" she broke off as he kissed her once again, this time harder than the last.  
"What's wrong Zoey," he said, his breath a whisper against her lips  
"It's just…I've never kissed anyone before."  
"Then this is a first for both of us, don't fight it Zoey."  
His lips were back on hers, so sure and strong and Zoey couldn't, didn't want to help it anymore. She drew her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much force as she could.  
She felt his lips curve into a smile around hers and he pulled her closer to him.  
"See? It's not so bad."  
"No more talking."  
Rythian smiled before kissing her deeper than before. He pulled her back so that he was leaning against the desk and ran his hand down her side so that it was resting on her hip.  
She leaned against him, her hands reaching up running through his hair, a motion that she had always wanted to do. He stopped kissing her lips and instead moved to running kisses down her neck and bushing across her collarbone making her sigh.  
Finally, their kisses turned from the hungry fever they had started with soft warm kisses. Zoey leaned her head against his chest and she felt his chin sit on her hair.  
"Rythian?"  
"Yes."  
"I should push you into lakes more often."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Whelp, there it is. A pure solid make out fic for your pleasure. I have no idea where this came from except that I saw a Zoethian kiss picture today and maybe that sort of stuck in my head. Also, there is a lack of fluffy zoethian kissing fics so have this. Thanks for reading! And thanks to Midnight for editing!**_


End file.
